


Actually Here

by lacesonmydress



Series: Actually Here [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Briefly Mentioned Sasaeng Fan, Car Accidents, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Injured Character, M/M, Sasaeng Fan(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacesonmydress/pseuds/lacesonmydress
Summary: When Jaehyun woke up after a terrible accident, Johnny had to reassured him that he’s actually here.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Actually Here [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895266
Kudos: 140





	Actually Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I got the idea of this story this morning after I accidentally watched a video about a little girl... This video went around in social media a lot, maybe you've watched it. As always, whenever I got a solid idea, I could write it to a story in one sitting HAHA. So... here is a oneshot as a little break from writing my chaptered fic, hope you enjoy it!

++

Johnny followed his manager’s steps as calm as he could. Half of him was screaming at himself, ordering him to outrun the manager and find the room by himself, but he had to stay calm if he didn’t want him to take him home instead.

His manager nodded to the female nurse at the nearby station, he seemed to be already familiar to her. Johnny nodded and flashed a small smile as well, before they finally stopped in front of a translucent glass door.

“Youngho, I warned you, it’s not going to be a pleasant sight,” the manager told him once again, “please be ready.”

Johnny swallowed a thick lump in his throat before nodding. He was the one who asked him to take him here, even after everything he had told him.

Even so, Johnny fought hard to stifle back a gasp as he gently slid the door open.

He was almost rooted to his place right in front of the door, but he willed his legs to move and reach toward the figure on the bed.

“Jae…? Jaehyun?”

If he didn’t know him too well, he might’ve not been able to recognize him. His whole face was distracted from view by the intimidating robot-like structure of a neck brace. One side of his face was badly swollen, a bandage plastered onto his cheekbone—a clear tube snaking from a bubbling machine positioned itself under his nose.

“Thankfully they got hold of the crazy woman,” the manager sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. “I can’t imagine if she managed to get loose.”

_Yeah, I can’t imagine too, because I would need to kill her myself, _Johnny replied inside his head. He carefully reached for Jaehyun’s good arm, since the other was heavily bandaged and the fingers looked bruised—before drawing comforting circles onto his palm.

“How’s Youngjae-hyung doing?” Johnny asked timidly. He’s their other manager, the one who drove with Jaehyun when the freak accident took place.

“Broke some bones here and there, injured his ribs, minor concussion,” his manager replied, taking a seat right beside Johnny. “He’s in constant monitoring right now, and couldn’t really wake up without wailing in pain, but he’ll be fine.”

Johnny nodded, before turning back towards Jaehyun and sighed.

“He’ll be fine, too, right?”

His manager rubbed his face again, a habit he always did everytime he’s facing a stressful situation.

“He wasn’t breathing by the time they got to him on location,” he started, and Johnny’s breath got hitched in his throat. “but they managed to stabilize him, and he was sent to surgery right away. Thankfully he’s been stable since then. If he were to wake up today, the rest will be just a long recovery process.”

Johnny nodded, exhaling the breath he’s been holding, not looking away from Jaehyun.

“You hear that, Jae? You just need to wake up, open your eyes and tell us one of your corny jokes.”

As if on cue, the fingers inside Johnny’s hold flinched, leaving him startled as he whipped his head towards his manager—before going back to Jaehyun.

“Jae? Can you hear me?”

Jaehyun’s eyes slowly fluttered open, before his expression turned into a grimace. The manager quickly reached for the red button on Jaehyun’s bed, pressing it firmly once before a nurse walked in.

“I could see Mr. Jung is waking up,” she stated, a relieved smile plastered onto her face. “This is a very good sign. Now, if you can excuse me, sirs…”

Johnny and his manager quickly backed away from the bed, trying to give room for the nurse to check on him—but something—someone was holding onto his fingers, and Johnny looked back only to realize Jaehyun had intertwined his fingers with his, although weakly.

“You can stay, Mr…?”

“Youngho,” Johnny stated, “Seo Youngho.”

“Ah, yes, Mr. Seo, you can stay,” she added lightly, “it seems like your presence gives comfort to the patient, so you can stay while I check on him.”

Johnny carefully sat back on his chair, caressing Jaehyun’s hand gently with his thumb, trying to provide as much comfort as possible. Jaehyun’s whole body was tense, it was obvious he was in a lot of pain—he kept on wincing everytime the nurse pressed certain parts of his body.

The humble nurse left after connecting a bag of painkillers onto Jaehyun’s drips, something he desperately needed. Johnny didn’t stop holding his hand through the entire process, before he got up from his chair and reached to caress Jaehyun’s hair softly.

“Hey,” Johnny exclaimed, pulling out a gentle smile. “How are you feeling?”

“Johnny-hyung,” Jaehyun croaked, his throat still dry despite the few sips of water the nurse had given him earlier. “Johnny-hyung, it’s really you, right?”

“Yeah, it’s me,” he answered understandingly, his fingers didn’t stop stroking through Jaehyun’s hair. “It’s me—Jae, why are you crying?”

Johnny was startled when suddenly a drop of tear slid down Jaehyun’s bruised cheek—followed by another, another, and another.

“Jae, baby, why are you crying? Does anything hurt?”

“Hyung,” he sobbed, “I’m not dead, right? You’re actually here… right?”

“No, baby, no,” he replied, his eyes starting to well up too, without realizing. “I’m actually here, okay? Look,”

He carefully lifted Jaehyun’s good arm towards his face, placing it onto his cheek.

“Look, you can touch me, you can feel my face, right? This is real, I’m actually here.”

He could feel Jaehyun’s fingers moved cautiously against his cheek, as if trying to absorb that he’s very much real and not just a part of imagination.

“Hyung,” Jaehyun began to whimper, more tears falling out as he blinked. “I thought I died, Hyung. I—I was so scared. I don’t—I don’t want to die.”

“Oh, Jaehyunnie,” Johnny couldn’t hold it anymore, tears were beginning to free-fall from his eyes as well. He leaned down to plant kisses on Jaehyun’s forehead, his cheeks, his nose, anywhere that wasn’t battered and bruised.

“You’re not dead, okay? You just went to sleep for a bit, but then you came back.”

“I… I came back?”

“Yes, you came back,” he nodded, going back to stroking Jaehyun’s hair gently. “And now you’re here. You’re very much here, and I’m actually here with you, too.”

“I’m here, right, hyung? I’m here?”

“Yes, yes you are, baby,” he kissed Jaehyun’s knuckles, “you’re here, and you’re not going anywhere, okay? And I’m going to stay with you, here.”

“Don’t go anywhere, hyung,” Jaehyun sniffled, “…’m scared.”

Jaehyun was starting to nod off, the painkillers beginning to take effect on him.

“I’ll be here,” Johnny reassured him, “I’m going to be with you. I’m not going anywhere.”

“H-hmm,” Jaehyun hummed in response, slowly giving in to sleep. “Stay with me, Hyung. Hold my hand.”

Johnny complied immediately, reaching for Jaehyun’s hand before glancing towards his manager and smiled sheepishly.

“Hyung, I don’t think I can go home tonight.”

++


End file.
